


Wild Things

by Fifth Avenue (Chrysler)



Category: Dofus
Genre: @Noelfrost, Brikablak - Freeform, Commissioned Work, Heavy Edits, Other, Xelomorph, Xelor - Freeform, Xelorium, beastality, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysler/pseuds/Fifth%20Avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Commissioned work from Noelfrost) Nick only had to go from point A to point B, but he seems to be stopped short by a creature of Xelorium. Based off the MMO, Xelorium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Things

**Author's Note:**

> Fic commissioned by Noelfrost of Tumblr - http://noelfrost.tumblr.com/
> 
> Commissioner was inspired to take this after running through the Xelorium questline.

Nick had come across many things, the intense, the strange, in his various travels and tasks, being a Dimensional Voyager granted him that privilege, and he knew there were likely more that he’d encounter in the future.

But none were quite like this.

Like the one between his legs.

He had noticed the slim, charcoal creature follow him as he left his established outpost, skittering across corners in an effort not to be seen, sometimes pushing through packs of other families to keep up. Normally, the creatures of the Xelorium dimension would stop are stare whenever an adventurer passed by them. Not aggressive nor aloof. They were alert, but would not interfere with your plans unless provoked.

Even so, it was still not illogical to come across the oddity that challenged normalcy.

The way the brikablak moved was fascinating, and in a sense, alluring to the eyes. It would hover slightly above him with only the sound of air rushing around it, but the way it acted, with a curious, mostly silent demeanor, it had him stand in place while it would edge in closer towards him.

It seemed to take an interest in the Agent as well, circling around him at first, a few odd chips and glips emitting from it as it examined him.

The xelomorph would grow pushier, more intrigued, bumping up against him and moving around, looking over him from head to toe, its head brushing up along his purple robe just about every part of him a few times.

The frisk became more… intimate as the creature began to focus itself along his hips. A small shiver would travel up his spine as the being slowed down its constant rubbing and rested just above his groin, its body lightly pushing into the xelor’s abdomen. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought the animal knew what it was doing.

The brikablak didn’t, of course. It was only feeding its own curiosity in a very bold manner. The creature would lower its head down and pass over the odd bump that had formed under his robe, taking notice of how he would fidget each time it was passed over.

He had pleaded some with the beast, futilely nudging it away only for it to push right back up, more deliberately crossing on top of the bulge.

Though he attempted to dissuade it for a second time, after peering around him some to make sure there was some sort of privacy, he eventually decided to simply let the beast satisfy its search of information (about him). He rolled up his robes up slightly to urge the beast in the right direction, as to which, it was eager to follow down to where the cloth ended. It would let out a higher pitch sound as it bumped it nose onto the exposed skin that was free of bandages, but the creature would not stop there.

The animal would suddenly headbutt up Nick’s stomach, the force knocked him over with the aid of the brikablak’s tail that was idle behind his foot. Before he knew it, the animal took advantage of the hardening length that it’s been presented, immediately homing in to leave a wide lick across the top part of his shaft.

The feeling of the ‘tongue’ felt like a strange ghostly force. There was moisture, but it was a thin mass and it felt like the tongue would feather off to oblivion when it pressed over its threshold of force. He couldn’t help but to let out a low moan at the feeling. It was a highly inquisitive being. As he writhed and twitched on the ground, it only seemed to escalate the intensity of its strokes, taking some odd sort of pleasure, if it could even feel anything like pleasure, in the motions and sounds he made.

Nick held back some of the cloth that fell back forwards and covered a part of the xelomorph’s nose. It didn’t slow down its progress, but he may as well simulate some sort of control over the situation.

His continued sounds of pleasure urged it on. It soon opened its mouth to take in the first half of his dick, the phantom tongue inside would flick over his slit, which elicited a sharp sigh from him. The creature let out a sound that was muffled with its mouth being full, but it wasn’t hard to tell what it was trying to communicate as it slowly began to engulf the rest of his now fully erect cock.

It wasn’t long until it picked up the pace, its head would bob up and down in an increasingly high pace. Nick tried to resist the urge to reach his arms down and grab it, an attempt which ultimately failed, though the brikablak didn’t seem to mind the hands on its ‘ears’ and continued working.

“Th-There…C-C’mon…Ah, ah…” he muttered, feeling what seemed to be its jaw slide over his ballsack. His head would slack back as the pleasure clouded his senses, his hands loosened and dropped to cup the edges of the creature’s square head.

Normally he’d try to maintain himself better, stay as composed as he could, but it wasn’t often a newly encountered monster was so pushy and interested, never mind the fact that it was doing a far better job than he’d ever had guessed.

Nick allowed his moans to be heard unrestrained now, feeding the ego (shall he call it that?) of the spunky creature as it relentlessly sucked on his length as it practically bounced on him now.

He didn’t need to thrust, or do much of anything really, as his companion was more than happy to work him, at least going by its appearance and continuous efforts, anyway.

Still, his motions were all but involuntary, mostly just reacting to its tight, rough grasp around him and its rapid pace, getting him to tighten his grip in the creatures head as he throbbed with need and anticipation.

“Ah-Th, that’s…D-Damn!” Nick called out, eyes wide as he held the brikablak down and came heavily into its mouth, his mess even spurting back down onto his lap as it still sucked and moved on him throughout his climax. It would pause in random increments to solely focus on enwrapping its tongue at his cockhead, milking him of the new substance.

It took a few moments, and the Agent may have even blown a second load in the beast’s determined motions with its orifice, but it gradually passed, with him panting and sweating lightly as he dropped to lie out and his body relaxed.

As he slowly fell into the afterglow of his orgasm, the animal would slow down its efforts, eventually pulling off of his cock, leaving a trail of white fluid that broke off and landed on the bottom left jaw.

Nick laid a hand right on the middle of the beast’s forehead in a show of gratitude, his right hand that was on its cheek slid down to scratch its chin. He smiled weakly as he felt it begin cleaning him off of the remaining semen on the base of his manhood and stomach, for one reason or another.

Eventually, the Voyager found the strength back in his legs and managed to get back up, fixing the bandages on his thighs that were lowered from the late aggressive style that his partner took on. Despite some playful attempts from the creature to stay, he would just keep it at arm’s length, under his hands.

It came to an understanding that its curiosity has been fulfilled and that Nick is no longer invested and slowly slinked backwards and skittered to a far off corner. It hooked itself onto an edge of the stone it was behind to look back to him and chirped before falling and vanishing to another destination.

Nick wasn’t sure what the body language of the xelomorphs meant, but that meant that he would have to spend some more time around them the next time he gets to understand them better.


End file.
